


Playback

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is just getting established in clone club, and Cosima decides to bond with her over sci-fi television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playback

"Hey, Helena," Cosima twists around on the couch to wave at her, giving the apprehensive clone her friendliest smile. "Whatcha doing?"

Helena scowls at her, scanning Felix's loft for her twin.

"Oh, um... Sarah's gone this weekend, remember? She and Kira went to see Cal."

The look Helena gives Cosima makes her think she may go back to her clone assassinating ways.

"But, you know, I'm here, so... we could hang out, or whatever."

Helena walks over to the couch, glaring at Cosima until she moves from her spot on the center cushion. She slides over to the far end, and only then does Helena sit down, as far away from Cosima as she can manage.

"I was just watching Doctor Who. I was rewatching season six, but I could restart it from the first episode if you want me to."

Cosima waits almost thirty seconds for Helena to answer. When she's met with stony silence, she shrugs her shoulders, "Okay, then. I'll just go ahead and restart it for you."

They watch the first episode without speaking. Cosima glances at Helena occasionally, looking for any sign that she's enjoying the show, but her demeanor doesn't shift once during the forty-five minutes. Once or twice, she thinks about giving her a poke, just to make sure she hasn't turned into a statue.

"So, did you like it?" She asks when the credits begin to roll.

"Hmm..." Helena moves for the first time, resting her chin on one of her hands. "Play the next episode, please."

Cosima almost squirms with delight, unbelievably pleased with herself for finding something Helena likes. Something other than Sarah, Kira, and food, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short one shot I had kicking around in my mind. I love the idea of Helena becoming a complete television addict when she joins Clone Club.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
